fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Ron235
Imię: Bartek, Jestem młodym fanem My Little Pony - Przyjaźń To Magia, oraz serii Harry Potter. Mieszkam na Górnym Śląsku dokładnie w Bielsku - Białej. Lubię jeździć na rowerze , grać w szachy i oglądać My Little Pony, ogólnie mam spoko życie:) Jak dostałem się na Fanowską My Little Pony wikę Kolejny nudny dzień na czacie My Little Pony wiki. Weszeła na niego StarostaXD dała mi linka do czatu Fanowskiej My Little Pony Wiki i od tego czasu jestem użytkownikiem Fanowskiej My Little Wiki. Moi najlepsi przyjaciele 1.Lenita-Pegazica 2.Applejack23 3.Barym Chcesz zostać moim przyjacielem to zajrzyj na czat może będę, czas pokaże ;) Za co ich lubię Lenitę-Pegazicę lubię za to że jest jakby moją bratnią duszą moim B.F.F. Applejack23 lubię za to że zawsze mi pomoże w potrzebie. Baryma lubię... nie wiem za co poprostu go lubię ;) Moje ulubione dyscypliny sportowe Moją ulubioną dyscypliną sportową jest piłka nożna, ale lubię też siakówkę. Moim ulubionym piłkarzem jest''' '''Lionel Messi ale także Fernando Torres i Iker Casilas a także nawet Rooney nawet lubię Villę... Moje ulubione strony *http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat *http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat Ciekawostki *Nie stworzyłem jeszcze ani jednego kucyka ;( Moje zakładki Galeria Dalsza galeria już wkrótce. 201px-Twilight wearing Element of Magic S03E10.png|Twilight przystąpia do dzieła Twilie2.png|Twilight - alicorn o tym marzyłem TwilightSparkle Art.png|Fajny arcik Twilightsong.jpeg|Twilight tak pięknie śpiewa że aż mam łzy w oczach Come at me ruffian by tomdantherock-d5u9gh5.gif|Taaak dama jest mistrzem judo ;) Rainbow Dash milkshake.png|Kto chcę jeszcze kawkę? Rainbow Happy.png|Niespodzianka! RD Pony.png|Rainbow Dash - klejnot lojalności... A co to jest lojalność? XD Indeks.jpeg|Jaka starsza siostra taka młodsza siostra XD Fluutershysong.jpeg|Flutershy przestań być nieśmiała 201px-Fluttershy talking S2E25.png|Nie pij wody, pij piwo Flutershy XD 200px-Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|PRZESTAŃ PŁAKAĆ BO ZARAZ JA SIĘ POPŁACZĘ BUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow dash cry by cptofthefriendship-d4nwd03.png|Rainbow płaczę lalalala Mlfw4589-1335646708158.png|Luz bluz, Rainbow Images flut.jpg|Beksa lalala pojechała do szpitala a w szpitalu powiedzieli że nigdy takiej beksy nie słyszeli 90166 - blush blushing rainbow dash.jpg|Rainbow nie jest chwalipiętą! Apple jack smeel by pikachux1000-d4pez18..jpg|Ihhhhaaa Cyborg Starbow.png|Tak wyglądam jako kucyk XD Tumblr m61d3jY2XI1rn0tnm.jpg|Panna Rarity nosi okulary, jesteś brzydka Rarity sad and angry.png|Na Celstię mówię że nie wiem co robię Marzenie.png|Ojoj chyba ktoś tu jest zakochany Vinyl and octavia by thenaro-d57tcxh.png|Vinyl vs Octavia Rarity-crystal-.png|Królowa mody - Rarity Images (31).jpg|Trixe I Wielka! Pobran.jpg|Księżnika Trixe Spójrzcie! Rarity looks at Thunderlane 18.png|Thurdelne i Rarity Twilight sparkle queen of shadows chapter 4 by raggyrabbit94-d5qwcd2.jpg|Chyba Twi fochy pokazuje... Momo.png|Co to jest za kucyk? Furiaaa.png|Super kuc! Fleur De Lis - A Posing Pony.png|Twilight i Fleur Fleurtheposingponyandap.png|Applejack i Fleur Fleur the posing pony and pinkie pie png by larsurus-d4jcp8a.png|Pinkie i Fleur 103492 - absurd res artist-larsurus fleur de lis rarity.png|Rarity i Fleur - stare koleżanki Narysowany Discord (poprawiony).png|Discord Spike i Sweetie Belle trzymają się za ręcę.png|Spike i Swieetie Muffin.png|Rainbow zamieniona w.... mufinkę 20120118153940!Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|Łeeeee Sad pinkie pie by dharthez-d4z8wqd.png|Samotna jestem.... Twilight n spike 4 chosenkaze by jenetikitty-d47fwm5.gif|Spike i Twi Queen chrysalis trotting by botchan mlp-d5jrkz9.gif|Queen Charylias Queen chrysalis idle by botchan mlp-d58izbw.gif|Queen Charylias 2 S03E13 287.png|2 Królowe Babcia Apple.png|Eee... Urządzam imprę!.png|PP + Impreza = Śmierć :D :D :D My-Little-Pony-Friendship-is-Magic-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-33207334-1097-620.png|My Little Pony...